Tactical Aproach to Tier6 to Tier10 at NovaOrion
These are some basic rules any Pilot must consider to engage high tier ships in the area around Nova Orion Station. Basic Rules *1st.- You may fit Proton III missiles. *2nd.- You may fit counter measures. *3rd.- Don't let the dogs get to your back. *4th.- Don't waste your capacitor energy. But what to do if you are out of missiles and counter measures? Tier 6 to 10 are dangerous with missiles, and their ordnance can destroy you just in one hit. Experimenting with these tiers while using a heavy X-Wing has yielded the following results (Shields HP: 2665 recharge: 19, Armor HP: 2100): *Tier 6 fly in groups of 3 fighters. Their missiles are not strong but two or three of them are extremely dangerous. *Tier 7 missiles destroy the shield with just one missile and can damage the armor too. *Tier 8 missiles destroy the shields and about 50% of armor *Tier 9 and 10 missiles are just a one hit destruction monster T6 - T10 Weak side They can only fire at you from your six and from your twelve. The best defense against a missile attack is to prevent your enemy from firing them in the first place! Counter measures should be the last line of defense. Keep an eye on your radar, and if you see any red icon to your front or to your back you only have a few seconds to turn and avoid a missile attack. If you have a dog in your back, forget your current objective and engange the target coming from from the rear, you can kill your current objective later. Repeat the tactical movement until you destroy all your objectives. I recommend a maximum time for firing at your objectives to be about 10 seconds. Another important detail is not trying to destroy your enemies at first. Just incapacitate them. This tactic means some valuable seconds can be gained to avoid other high tier ships that might get your back. The assumption should be that if you're intentionally engaging these ships, you're an Ace. That being said, you should be in a high mass ship loaded with the best you can afford / craft / RE. One tactic that I have used very successfully in the Nova Orion mission line, is the "Run and Gun". This is a disabling tactic. The idea is to be able to outrun the spawn chasing you, then turn back towards them and strafe one of the targets as you flyby. Target their engine to make them go "dead in the water" and then repeat for the remaining enemies. Even if they get a missile shot at you, chaff usually handles it. If not, then you have ample time to shunt and build your capacitor energy up for another pass. With my current load out in my Rihkyxrk and using Overload 4 on my engine, weapon(s), capacitor, and reactor I'm disabling T8's in one pass and able to get 1500-2000m away from them before they can turn and chase (well out of their gun and missile range). NOTE: Down side to this tactic is the wide area you will cover. Ord Mantell has a lot of nasty static spawns that can make a bad situation horrible. Be mindful of your surroundings and stand by to pop IFF (IFF Transponder Scramble (Space Ability)) if needed. This is by no means an "end all" tactic. Just another tool you may find useful. Optimising your capacitor energy If you fire your weapons without sense, Tier 7 and up will easily eat your capacitor energy. To avoid this, the following sequence is recommended: *Linked fire + Fire Single *Single + Fire *Single + Fire *Single + Fire *Pause (2 – 3 seconds). *Fire *Single + Fire *Single+ Fire *Single + Fire *Linked + Fire Pause Your capacitor will work much more better. Well this is working fine at the moment. It is not an easy tactic, and it takes some time to learn and practise until you understand the details, but it is better than being destroyed in one hit, right? Category:Guides